Promo 2008
by Famous Marion
Summary: Quelle idée de faire ces réunions d'anciens étudiants tous les 5 ans. J'avais échapper à la première mais là j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix d'aller à celle des 10 ans... Je deteste attirer l'attention des autres, et personne ne sais qui je suis devenue...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour !**_

C'est la première fic je tente sur l'univers de Twilight donc je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence ! ^^

Pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit que le prologue et quelques lignes du premier chapitre, mais si sa vous plait, j'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement.

N'hésitez pas à laissez vos remarques qu'elle soit bonnes ou mauvaises ! =)

**

* * *

****Promo 2008**

10 ans… Voilà 10 ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ce lycée. 10 longues années où chacun avait fait son chemin et ce soir tous allait étaler leur réussite aux yeux des autres. Et oui, ce soir c'était la réunion des anciens du lycée de Forks, promo 2008. J'avais voulu ne pas répondre à l'invitation, mais Angela avait renvoyé le carton avant que je ne puisse le déchirer. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Cette partie de ma vie était finie le jour où je suis partie étudier la littérature à l'université Brown.

* * *

_**Je continue ou pas ?**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles

**_Hello !_**

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite ! Je suis désolé de l'attente, je suis vraiment méchante... En plus, vous avez était super gentille (gentil?) avec toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Mais je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi pendant ce long moment ! Tout d'abord j'avais un peu mis en pause l'écriture pour réviser mon code (que j'ai obtenu ! Yessss !) et j'ai eu plusieurs entretiens pour du boulot donc j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Heureusement les insomnies servent à quelque chose !

J'ai aussi eu quelques questions dans vos review auquel je tiens à répondre. Tout d'abord ma fic sera une ALL HUMAN et je pense la mettre dans la catégorie romance/humor.

Y'a aussi eu des interrogations par rapport au moment où ma fic se situe. Elle se déroule en 2018 donc tout nos héros ont environ 28 ans.

J'espère avoir répondu a toutes vos questions ici parce que j'ai eu des problèmes pour répondre à toutes les reviews et certaines personnes n'ont pas eu de réponses. J'espère que cette fois y'aura pas de problème et que je pourrais tous vous répondre.

**_Un gros MERCI à tout le monde !  
_**

**_bella-lili-rosecullensister, elo-didie, Little Miss Marie, malintwilight, Hanine, ycats-chan, Hatsuline, edochan68, shmouzi, manel2, Juliana50, Aliiice, NanaFreezy, Lisasa, christou57, Patmoll, meltess, encreviolette, paige678, lili71, aline1320, lilou06, evermore04, Nathalie04, sylve.77, ambre707, edwella swallen, Mary02, Tinga Bella, isabellamisa, loiisl, tendre-noisette, calimero59, Kalahane, oliveronica cullen massen, Marion26, Ghoul-19, 3ailes01, lilou13, _****_Delphine94, alia00, bellardtwilight, fifer, lapiaf8._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Juin 2018, me revoilà au lycée de Forks. La tradition du lycée veut que tous les 5 ans les anciens étudiants de chaque promo se retrouvent le temps d'un week-end pour savoir ce que chacun est devenu et ainsi réformer les groupes qui existaient à l'époque. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve aujourd'hui sur ce parking, vêtue d'une robe de soirée bustier noire, à appréhender les effusions de questions inévitables dans ce genre de réunion. Je souffle un bon coup et m'avance vers l'entrée du gymnase qui abrite le rassemblement. Angéla doit déjà être arrivé, il m'a semblé avoir vu sa voiture garée. J'ouvre la porte et le brouhaha des conversations m'arrive aux oreilles. Je fais attention de ne pas glisser le sol avec mes chaussures mouillés. Bien sur ici avec la quantité de pluie qui tombe içi les sols n'ont jamais le temps de séché et l'intérieur devient quasiment une patinoire. Pour une fille aussi maladroite que moi, sa peut vite devenir très dangereux ! Heureusement la chance à l'air d'être avec moi puisque j'arrive à atteindre le bureau d'accueil indemne.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Mme Copp derrière le bureau. Je la croyais déjà à la retraite depuis le temps ! Déjà lorsqu'elle m'avait accueillie à mon arrivée à Forks, elle n'était plus d'une première jeunesse !

M.C - Bienvenue à la réunion des 10 ans de la promo 2008, Mlle Swan !

B - Vous m'avez reconnue ?

M.C - Même si vous avez bien changée en 10 ans, vous avez toujours ce petit air effrayé quand vous rencontrer du monde et que vous voulez passer inaperçue. Mais laissez moi vous dire que charmante comme vous êtes vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous dérober bien longtemps. En plus les organisateurs ont ressortit de vieilles photos où il me semble vous avoir vu.

B - Magnifique… Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou effrayée.

M.C - Rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer !

B - Espérons-le !

Elle me tend le badge où figure mon nom avec un clin d'œil et un chaleureux sourire qui me calme un peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de trouer ma robe avec leur badge mais bon je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'avançai tête baissée pour accrocher ce fichu truc sur ma robe quand je bousculai quelqu'un de l'épaule. Je baragouinais quelques excuses en jetant un vague coup d'œil derrière moi, plus concentrée par ce satanée badge qui aller bousiller ma robe que par cette personne.

? - Isabella Swan ? Ba sa alors !

Ah… Apparemment j'étais déjà repérée. Je me retournai lentement en plaquant un sourire que j'espérais crédible sur mon visage. Et là je me retrouvais devant une blonde portant une très jolie robe qui aurait pu être plus distingué si elle n'était pas rouge sang, juchée sur des escarpins noir hors de prix de la dernière collection de Gucci. Là pour le coup je remerciai ce petit badge qui m'apprit que cette personne n'était autre que Jessica Stanley.

B - Jessica ! Waouh ! Tu as bien changée dis donc !

J - Toi par contre tu es toujours aussi maladroite !

Sympa merci de me le faire remarquée, je le savais pas !

B - Eh oui, que veux tu, certaines choses ne changent pas !

J – Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres ils seront tellement heureux de te revoir !

Et là d'un coup mon pseudo sourire retombe comme un soufflet…

B – Parce que tout le monde est déjà là ?

J – Bien sûr !

Je baisse la tête et marmonne dans mes moustaches.

B – Génial…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve tiré par Jessica vers le centre du gymnase où je reconnais certaines personnes.

J – Regardez qui je vous ramène !

Moi qui déteste attirée l'attention c'est réussi… Tout le monde se retourne vers nous et je reconnais enfin toutes les têtes. Jessica me lâche pour aller se coller à un grand blond qui est sans l'ombre d'un doute Mike. Le grand métisse à coté c'est Tyler, bien sur. Toujours aussi potes apparemment ! Et bien sûr, Angie et Eric complètent notre petite troupe.

T – Oulala ! Bella nous a sorti le grand jeu ! Dommage que je sois marié j'aurais bien passé la soirée avec toi.

B – Ce n'est qu'une robe tu sais et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ta femme apprécierait beaucoup.

Jessica se retourna vers Mike et lui planta un doigt dans le torse en fronçant les sourcils.

J – Toi t'aurais pas intérêt à faire comme ce gugusse ou je demande le divorce !

B – Parce que vous êtes mariés ?

M – Depuis 3 merveilleuses années.

Il se retourna l'un vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour sa faisait plaisir de les voir ensemble.

T – Bon sinon qu'est devenue Isabella Swan après 10 ans de silence ?

Je me retourne vers Tyler et me dit qu'avec tout ce stress je n'avai même pas pensé à ce qu'on me pose la question…

B – Oh… Euh ben rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai suivi un cursus de littérature classique et contemporaine à l'université Brown et de fil en aiguille je suis devenue critique littéraire pour un petit journal. Une fois par semaine, je dissèque les nouveautés et fait part aux lecteurs de mon avis. Après c'est à eux de se faire le leur.

J – T'as déjà eu des courriers d'auteur mécontent de tes articles ?

B – Non jamais, pourquoi ?

J – Je présente une émission à Los Angeles, mais on va bientôt passer en national, je n'sais pas si tu connais «What's new Jess?* » et sa aurait pu faire un super reportage !

Houlà danger en vue ! A esquiver et VITE !

B – Désolé mais là je n'peux rien faire pour toi ! Je vais au bar, vous voulez quelque chose ?

T – Un whisky pour moi stp.

M – Idem !

J – Ralenti un peu, je tiens à rentrer ce soir. Pour ma part sa va aller, merci Bella.

A – Je viens avec toi, je commence à avoir soif aussi.

Nous prîmes la direction du bar en saluant quelques personnes au passage.

B – Je te retiens toi et tes superbes idées ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

A – Tu fais plaisir à ta meilleure amie ?

B – Oui ba méfis toi que je n'en change pas !

On passe notre commande à l'un des serveurs engagés pour la soirée.

B – Et puis franchement mon histoire de critique littéraire, sa l'a pas fait ! Je n'peux pas leur dire ce que je fais, surtout avec Jessica ! Tu n'vois pas les ennuis que j'aurais après ! Je n'veux pas de cette vie là !

A – Respire et arrête de stresser tu me fais peur ! Tout se passe bien, ils ont marchés à fond dans ton histoire, alors c'est bon !

B – Vivement que cette soirée soit finie…

A – Ba en fait je te l'ai pas dit mais demain sa continue…

B – Quoi ?

A – Ils organisent un pic-nic et des p'tits matchs des spartians de l'époque.

B – Olala…

A – Allez sa va être sympa !

B – On ne doit pas avoir la même vision de ce qui est « sympa » sur ce coup là !

A – T'inquiète pas ! Au fait t'as vu les photos qu'ils ont ressorties ?

B – Non j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Jessica m'a sauté dessus dès mon arrivée.

A – Alors on leur donne leurs verres et je te montre sa.

Nos verres récupérés, on reparties rapidement vers le groupe puis Angela m'emmena plus loin devant un mur recouvert de pancartes où des dizaines de photos avaient été collées. Certaines avaient des thèmes bien précis comme l'équipe de foot, les pompoms girls ou encore le bal des finissants.

On rigola bien devant tous ces vieux clichés qui nous rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Mais devant le dernier panneau mon hilarité s'arrêta en une seconde. Sous mes yeux était collée une photo de moi et d'Edward Cullen dansant un slow au bal de fin d'année. Je ne savais pas qu'une photo avait été prise pendant cette chanson, trop occupée à me demandée pourquoi LUI avait demandé à une fille comme MOI si je voulais bien lui accorder cette danse. Je me rappelle plus de qui il était el cavalier mais le mien n'avait pas beaucoup aimé. En même temps ennuyeux comme il était, il n'aurait pas du s'en étonner. J'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec lui parce qu'il m'était sympathique et que l'on avait quelques cours en commun. Je n'avais jamais passé une soirée aussi longue quand ce cher Edward Cullen était venu me tendre sa main pour que je le suive au milieu de piste de danse. Une fois la chanson finie il m'avait fait un baisemain et s'était volatilisé comme il était apparu. Chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais demandée à mon cavalier de me ramener.

A – Hé ho !

B – Hein ?

A – Tu planais ! Sa fait plusieurs remarques que je fais dans le vide.

B – Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

A – Que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cette photo.

B – Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle existait !

A – A bon ? Ba il va falloir trouver de qui vient cette contribution ! Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus facile pour toi…

* * *

* Quoi de neuf Jess ?

Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous mettre le lien de la robe de Bella sur mon profil.****

Alors ? L'attente valait-elle le coup ? Hesitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petite mise au point

****

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Me voici de retour pour le second chapitre de cette fic qui vous pose pas mal de soucis si j'en crois les reviews que j'ai eu ! ^^ Bien sûr la question qui revient le plus c'est le travail de Bella ! J'ai eu plusieurs proposition comme agent pour le gouvernement, flic, agent de la CIA, detective, ... Mais qui a raison ? Il y a quelques indices dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas que sa vous avance beaucoup. On verra qui seront les personnes les plus perspicaces ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerai cette suite, et je pense que l'arrivée d'un des personnages clé vous fera très plaisir !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**__********__****

* * *

****Chapitre 2 :**

B – Chut moins fort ! » lui demandais-je en vérifiant les personnes présentes aux alentours. « Et à ce que je sache je ne suis pas encore Alicia !

Angela baissa la voix et me répondis.

A – Enfin Bella ! Je suis sure que personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre elle et toi.

B – Peut-être mais je préfère éviter cette situation si tu le veux bien !

Je me reconcentrais sur cette photo qui m'intriguait tant. J'ai toujours pensé que ce moment n'avait appartenu qu'à nous mais visiblement trop dans les nuages, je n'avais pas vu ce mystérieux photographe. Je me demandais si l'autre intéressé de la photo avait eu la même réaction que moi. Cette danse est le dernier moment où je l'ai vu. Après tout peut-être n'était-il pas là. J'avais bien refusé de participé à la précédente réunion il y a 5 ans.

Mon esprit divaguait toujours quand je reconnu les premières notes de la musique diffusée. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers la photo. C'était cette chanson, LA chanson.

**_Iron & wine - Flightless Bird_**

? – Il y a 10 ans presque jour pour jour, je dansai sur cette chanson avec une magnifique jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pas fêter sa dignement ? » me demanda une voix venant de derrière moi.

Ce souffle sur mon épaule, cette main tendue vers moi, et surtout cette voix… Je me retournai lentement et regarda la personne qui m'avait tant marqué 10 ans auparavant. Edward Cullen.

E – M'accorderais tu cette danse ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mot pour mot, il avait répété la même phrase que cette précédente fois. Je souris à cette constatation et remarqua qu'il avait l'air heureux de son petit effet puisqu'il avait un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Je glissai ma main sur la sienne et lui répondit.

B – Volontiers.

Il referma doucement sa main et m'amena au centre de la piste. Comme la première fois, je me laissa guider par l'excellent cavalier qu'il était. Malheureusement la fin de la chanson arriva bien trop vite et une nouvelle fois il me fît un baisemain et s'éloigna.

Groggy je repartis vers Angela qui me regardais avec des yeux exorbités.

A – C'était quoi sa ? » me demanda-t-elle, aussi choquée que moi.

B – Un remake de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans…

A – Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tout le monde vous regardais.

B – Vraiment génial… Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me précipitais vers la sortie et vida l'air de mes poumons dans l'air froid de cette nuit à Forks. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne l'en savais rien. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, Edward m'avais fait quitter pied avec la réalité pendant 4 minutes pour ensuite me laisser plus perdue que jamais.

Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. J'avais toujours tout contrôlé dans la vie, sauf ces 2 uniques fois.

? – Tu va attraper froid comme sa.

Je me retourna même si je savais déjà qui j'allais avoir face à moi.

B – Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Edward, mais tout va bien.

Énorme mensonge bien sur puisque j'avais déjà la chair de poule et que mes dents commençaient à claquer toutes seules. Pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, je me remis dos à lui, mais quelques secondes plus tard je sentis qu'il posait sa veste sur mes épaules.

E – Bonne danseuse mais piètre menteuse !

Il pouffa gentiment et vint se mettre à coté de moi. Je resserra les pans devant moi afin de me protéger de la légère brise glaciale qui soufflait et le remerciai.

E – Y'a pas de quoi. » me répondit-il.

On resta plusieurs minutes côte à côte à observer ce paysage qui n'avait pas changer malgré les années. Toujours ces mêmes arbres qui donnaient un sentiment d'isolement absolu à quiconque n'y était pas habitué. Je me posais toujours toutes ces questions mais n'osais pas me lancer. C'est vrai quoi, on ne s'était adressés la parole que 2 fois dans notre vie et à chaque fois pour une danse. Mais bon, en même temps je ne risquais pas grand-chose, on ne risquait pas de se revoir de si tôt…

B – Pourquoi moi ?

Il sourit à nouveau, toutefois sans se tourner totalement vers moi.

E – Tu vas droit au but dis donc. D'autres m'aurait demandé comment j'allais, ou qu'est ce que j'étais devenu mais pas toi.

J'haussai les épaules avant de répondre.

B – Je n'ai jamais fait comme les autres.

E – Justement.

B – Que veux-tu dire ? » Lui demandai-je.

E – Déjà au lycée je me souviens que tu ne te préoccupée pas des potins ou des dernières fringues à la mode. Et même maintenant tu n'as pas changé, tu en es la preuve parfaite ! Tu n'as pas fait le tour des personnes présentent pour leur demander leur situation professionnelle ou familiale, et ta robe est vraiment magnifique, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle n'est pas signée d'un grand créateur et que tu l'as acheté seulement parce qu'elle te plaisait.

B – Bravo, le félicitais-je. Mais sa ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Moi aussi je me souviens de toi « Iceman ». Je n'étais pas la seule à agir différemment des autres. Tu n'avais aucun ami, et trainai toujours avec ta famille. Les rares filles qui ont osées t'approcher n'ont eu droit qu'à ton dédain et ton regard glacial. Tu as si bien réussi ton petit rôle que plus personne ne voulait t'approcher. Alors même si je devrais me sentir flattée que ta jolie gueule m'ai choisie pour cette danse, j'aimerai comprendre.

J'étais face à lui et cherchais à ce qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je déteste les gens qui se cachent lorsqu'on me parle. Quoi que niveau cache-cache, j'étais douée… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla

E – Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche tout simplement parce que je ne souhaitais pas ressemblé à tout ces gars comme Newton, qui baladaient leur harem derrière eux. Je ne suis pas comme sa. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis parce qu'il me trouvait sympa, non, les quelques personnes que je cotoyais étaient intéressées seulement par ma famille, mon nom ou notre statut. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai préféré les arrêter immédiatement. Pourtant beaucoup d'autres ont essayés de se rapprocher de moi par des prétextes tous aussi loufoque les uns que les autres, mais pas toi. Voilà pourquoi. Tu as été l'une des seules à ne pas faire attention à moi, et sa me plaisait.

B – C'est tout ?

E – Oui.

B – Une dernière chose.

E – Oui ?

B – Sais tu qui à prit cette photo ce soir là ?

E – Non j'ai été aussi surprise que toi de nous retrouver là.

Étonnée par sa remarque, j'haussai un sourcil.

E – Je t'ai vu quand tu as découvert la photo avec ton amie. » me répondit-il un peu amusée.

B – Ok. D'ailleurs je vais rentrée, elle va croire que j'ai fuguée.

Je lui rendis sa veste avec un sourire.

B – Merci pour la veste, les réponses, … enfin merci pour tout.

E – De rien.

Il me rendit mon sourire en se ressaisissant de sa veste. Je retournai vers le bâtiment rejoindre mes amis quand il m'interpella.

E – Au fait…

B – Oui ?

E – Si jamais Jessica te demande, je suis éditeur en chef dans une grosse boite d'édition et célibataire.

Je rigolai à sa remarque et lui répondis par mon mensonge de la soirée.

B – Et moi critique littéraire dans un journal.

Il me fît un clin d'œil et je poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'au gymnase. Je retrouve vite toute la troupe où chacun racontai sa petite vie, se remémorai ces années que nous avions passés ici et où nous nous fichions du lendemain tant que l'on se retrouvait pour s'amuser ou simplement passé du temps ensemble. Je me souvient qu'a l'époque nous formions le groupe le plus hétéroclite du lycée. On avait Jessica, la fille la assez superficielle qui parfois trouvais quelques minutes pour s'intéresser aux autres; Mike, le joueur de football blond et populaire qui cherchait tout le temps à draguer; Tyler, le petit rigolo qui passait son temps à raconter des blagues pour emballer les filles; Éric, le geek greffer à ses platines; Angela, la fille la plus gentil et serviable qui puisse exister; et moi la fille lambda qui n'avait rien de particulier.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer vers 1h30 du matin, afin de ne pas trop être trop fatigués pour le rendez-vous pique-nique du lendemain.

Mon père me logeait à la maison pour son plus grand plaisir, le temps du séjour. Il ne me l'aurait jamais avoué mais je le savais. Il m'avait juste dit que sa lui faisait du bien de me revoir. Habitant à Boston, je ne faisais pas très souvent le voyage pour venir le voir. J'insérai doucement la clé dans la serrure pour ne pas le réveiller et montait rapidement les marches de la maison plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre (et sans m'être cognée, ce qui tiens du miracle, même si je connais cette maison par cœur), je me changeais rapidement pour la nuit et me couchai.

Finalement le bilan de cette soirée n'était pas si terrible. Mon mensonge avait fonctionné et le grand déballage auquel je m'attendais n'avait pas eu lieu. On avait juste rit en se rappelant nos souvenirs communs. La seule ombre au tableau avait été cette photo. Je n'aimais pas le fait de savoir qu'une personne détenait une photo de moi pendant ce fameux slow. Sa avait quelque chose de dérangeant… M'enfin, j'aurais le temps d'y repenser demain. Pour le moment, c'est plus les souvenirs du slow de ce soir et de notre petite discussion qui me trottaient dans la tête et c'est avec un grand sourire que je m'endormie.

****

* * *

**Et oui notre cher Edward national à enfin fait son entrée !**

J'attend vos réactions, et n'hésitez pas à me faires des remarques si jamais quelques choses vous à déplut, j'accepte toujours la critique ! Après tout c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend !

A bientôt pour la suite ! XOXO

**Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je dis un gros MERCI à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissée un petit mot lors de leur passage ou qui m'ont rajoutée en favoris, sa encourage toujours plus à écrire quand on sais que des personnes nous soutiennent.**

_******phika17, k-ro94, helimoen, myriiam, mafrip, ilovefanfic07, marion26, Mariefandetwilight, mili45, Butterflied75, effy rock cullen, CarinaLopes17, Joannie01, Hatsuline, oliveronica cullen massen, Bellaandedwardamour, callimero59, nini85, Pixie-La-Folle, Juliana50, Pau-w, MyTwilightFace, Connie-julie, elo-didie, saratea, ema974, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Bellalala, Soihra, Tinga Bella.**_

_********_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Journée en plein air

**Coucou !**

**Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long qu'a l'acoutumée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**En tout cas je vous dit un grand merci pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment boosté pour faire un bon chapitre. **

**Casey Jun, mel77130, Audrey-magnan, Hatsuline, belli-mione, amimi31, Emilie16, Angele130578, leti60, Jacqueline Bonnet, Grazie, Marion26, Lorena13, xAlizee, jlukes, CarinaLopes17, cawo114, Jude June, choupi77, elo-didie, oliveronica cullen massen, Mimia26, eyesblue, Pepsifan, ema974, MissCarlieSwan, Pixie-La-Folle, fifer, sophielac, phika17, helimoen, lolote, Delphine94, belhotess, patoun, Carlotaa, Tinga Bella, Mokonalex, NanaFreezy, leausy, Mariefandetwilight, calimero59.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Voilà plusieurs minutes que l'animateur de la radio jacassait tout seul racontant les dernières péripéties dans la séparation de la magnifique mais malheureuse Eva Longoria et du vilain méchant Tony Parker qui avait osé la tromper. Si il savait comme je m'en tape de tout sa ! Bien sur j'étais au courant de certains trucs quand tout le monde en parlait mais de la à acheté les magasines peoples ou comme certains créer des blogs de soutient à la pauvre Eva, fallait pas abuser non plus ! Enfin bon, pendant que monsieur parlait, moi j'essayais de trouver la motivation pour sortir de mon lit et me préparer à ce fichue pique-nique. De toute façon, aujourd'hui faudra pas compter sur moi pour les frais de toilettes, un jean et un pull feront largement l'affaire. En même temps quelle idée d'organiser un pique-nique… Il a plut hier dans l'après-midi donc les pelouses seront encore mouillées et je ne pense pas que le peu de tables installées à l'extérieur du lycée suffisent. Après tout ce n'était pas mon problème, je laissais sa à l'organisation.

Allez quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je m'assieds dans mon lit et m'étire longuement. Une fois mes étirements finis, je me lève en me disant que c'était le dernier jour de cette réunion et que donc c'est une belle journée. Enfin sa c'était avant que je ne me prenne les pieds dans la couette, manquant de m'étaler royalement sur mon parquet. Heureusement le mur était proche ! Du coup je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner de mauvaise humeur. Je mangeai mes céréales en mastiquant plus fort que nécessaires mais sa me défoulait. C'est idiot je sais mais que voulez-vous. Ma petite vaisselle faite et rangée, je remontai et pris mes affaires pour prendre une bonne douche. J'ouvris les robinets pour laissé chauffer l'eau et mis mon CD dans le poste. Une fois déshabillée, je me glisse avec plaisir sous la douche, détendant mes muscles sous l'eau chaude avec pour arrière son AC/DC. J'adore ! Je pourrais passer des heures ici en écoutant ma playlist défilée. Joan Jett, Muse, Scorpions, Foreigner, que du bon son ! En principe je réservais ce CD pour les jours où j'étais vraiment énervée et où j'avais besoin de me défouler. Là vu l'occasion pour lequel je faisais le déplacement jusqu'à Forks, j'avais jugé utile de le glisser dans mes affaires et j'avais eu raison. Ma douche finie, je me sèche rapidement et enfila mon petit jean préféré, un bootcut stone légèrement délavé sur les cuisses, et un pull à col V blanc. Il ne me reste plus qu'a me coiffer mais là encore, je ne fais pas très compliqué en les ramenant simplement en queue de cheval haute. Après un peu de rangement, je me rends compte qu'il est temps de partir. Je refais donc ce trajet que j'avais fais tant de fois auparavant et vais me garer à côté de la voiture d'Eric.

Le rendez-vous avait été donné au stade derrière le lycée. Pas mal de monde était déjà là et je repérai sans mal la troupe d'où Angela me faisait signe. Une fois les embrassades terminées je demandais à Jessica le programme de la journée.

J – Ce matin il y a plusieurs stand si vous voulez vous amusez un peu et cet après-midi après le barbecue, mon Mickey et d'autres volontaires vont faire un match de football. Et enfin après tout ça, il y aura une remise de coupes !

B – Des coupes ?

Ce coup là je le sentais mal… J'avais vu le regard navré d'Angela quand Jessica avait abordé la chose et je savais que sa ne voulait rien dire de bon. N'ayant rien remarqué de mon appréhension au sujet de ces fameuses coupes, Jessica continua sur sa lancée.

J – Oui ! Tu verras sa va être grandiose !

B – Et ba j'ai hâte de voir tout sa !

Mon faux sourire eu l'air d'avoir fonctionné, vu l'air ravis que Jessica arborait en allant faire sa petite inspection. Eric et les autres parlait du match de tantôt donc j'en profitais pour prendre Agnela à part.

B – Angela pourquoi tu m'as trainée ici ? Enfin c'est ridicule ! Une réunion d'anciens étudiants normalement c'est une soirée où chacun replonge 10 ans auparavant, retrouvant l'ex qui l'a fait atrocement souffrir ou les petits idiots qui se croyait plus fort et où on se rassure parce qu'on se rend compte qu'on a une vie meilleure qu'eux. Là c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! La soirée d'hier s'est miraculeusement bien passée mais aujourd'hui je sens le désastre arriver.

A – Mais non dis pas sa ! Sa va être sympa.

B – Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir. Dès le réveil, j'ai su que sa allait être une journée horrible…

Je commençais à parler dans ma moustache quand Angela me coupa la parole.

A – Mais non ! Allez sourie, c'est juste pour cet après-midi.

Je soupirai et la regardai un peu desespérée par sa joie sans faille.

B – De toute façon tu ne me laisseras pas repartir donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

A – T'as tout compris !

Angela empoigna mon bras en rigolant et m'entraîna jusqu'aux stands installés aux abords du stade. Le coin restauration avec son barbecue "géant" était installé à proximité de tables extérieures du lycée. Comme prévu, le nombre de table était insuffisant et beaucoup se retrouvaient à manger debout. D'autres avaient préféré attendre et patientait en jouant aux jeux de fléchettes, de tirs à la carabine ou de chamboule tout qui étaient là, formant une mini fête foraine. Jessica avait peut-être réussi ce coup là mais j'attendais de voir la suite… Eric était venu nous retrouver alors que je m'excusais platement face au pauvre monsieur du chamboule tout qui avait pris en pleine figure la patate en cuir que j'avais lancé sur les boites et qui avait malheureusement rebondie sur la planche pour le frapper de plein fouet. Angela rigolait de ma maladresse jusqu'à ce que nous allions manger.

Nous papotions tranquillement sur une table que nous avions réussi à saisir quand la voix de Jessica nous parvint amplifiée par un mégaphone.

J – Début du match dans 20 minutes !

Eric embrassa Angela et partit vers le stade pendant que nous ramassions tranquillement nos déchets. La table débarrassée nous partîmes pour le stade en suivant la petite foule qui s'y rendait aussi.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement des place dans le bas des gradins quand on aperçu Eric sur le terrain occupé à s'échauffer. Nous étions plus qu'étonné de le trouver là !

B – Ne m'dis pas qu'il va jouer !

A – Il semblerai que oui…

Y'a pas à dire il était à fond dans ses échauffements, mais son petit gabarit ne l'avantageait pas du tout. Je tournai vers Angela et lui demandai.

B – Tu n'veux pas lui dire que la petite équipe de son cabinet d'avocats ce n'est pas vraiment du sport ?

Elle se mit à rougir alors que j'éclatais de rire. La pauvre Angela me tapa légèrement sur le bras en me demandant d'arrêter parce que la situation n'avait rien de comique.

B – Oh que si c'est drôle ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas le récupérer en un seul morceau.

A – Ba bien sur que si, je ferais comment moi ?

Sa réponse faite, elle baissa la tête comme si elle venait de faire une gaffe. Depuis le temps que je la connaissais, je savais bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une conversation approfondie. Je tirerai sa au clair à Boston quand l'occasion se présentera.

Je reportai mon attention sur le terrain et vit une armoire à glace s'échauffer non loin d'Eric. Il se retourna et je reconnu Emmett, frère ainé d'Edward et d'après ce que je vis dans les gradins, toujours avec la reine des glaces, Rosalie Hale. Toute la fratrie était là. Edward bien sur, sa cadette Alice, mais aussi Jasper jumeau de Rosalie et fiancé d'Alice si j'en croyais le caillou qu'elle portait au doigt et la pelle qu'il lui roulait. Ils s'étaient greffer des branchies ces deux là pour pouvoir respirer la bouche occupée ou quoi ? Ah apparemment non, ils venaient de se lâcher et semblais essoufflés. Je souriais de mes réflexions quand le Cullen qui me troublait tant en ce moment fit un petit signe de la main à quelqu'un dans notre secteur. Bon Ok il me regardait mais ça ne voulait rien dire après tout. J'haussai les épaules et me reconcentrais sur le match dont le coup d'envoi venait d'être donné.

Le premier quart-temps venait de se finir et Angela et moi avion passé les trois quart du temps à nous cacher les yeux avec les mains pour ne pas voir Eric se faire tailler en morceau par l'équipe adverse. Heureusement qu'il était dans l'équipe de Cullen parce que nous aurions été obligé de faire une visite aux urgences. Vu le niveau d'Emmett et la raclée qu'il mettait aux autres, il avait du continuer à jouer. Le super Mickey de Jessica pouvait aller se rhabiller après sa ! Par contre chez le clan Cullen, l'ambiance était bien différente ! La reine des glaces n'était plus si froide d'avant vu le sourire qu'elle avait pour se moquer avec Edward de leur frère et sœur respectif qui semblaient aussi amoureux qu'aux premiers jours. Et je ne parle pas du boucan qu'ils faisaient quand Emmett marquait ! J'avais toujours admiré leur sens de la famille. Déjà au lycée c'était un pour tous et tous pour un. Moi je n'ai pas de frère, ni de sœur. Quand ma mère s'est marié avec Phil, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'autres enfants. La vie sur les routes n'était pas faite pour un nourrisson et Phil me considérait un peu comme sa fille, donc tout n'était pas perdu. Toutefois j'avais trouvé en arrivant ici ma sœur de cœur, Angela. Même si à l'université nous n'étions pas ensemble, vu qu'elle avait choisie New-York, nous n'étions pas très loin et avions toujours gardé le contact? Aujourd'hui, nous habitons toutes les deux Boston et nous voyons très régulièrement.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe de Mike continuait largement de perdre face aux assauts d'Emmett et de son équipe. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Eric brillait par ses actions mais il aidait à sa manière en bloquant les autres joueurs au risque quasi systématique de se prendre d'assez violents coups. Au coup de sifflet final, Mike et les autres de son équipe repartirent vers les vestiaires se changer, pendant que l'équipe des vainqueurs se félicitait.

Ne voyant pas Eric avec les joueurs, nous nous avançâmes sur le terrain pour le retrouver couché sur la pelouse, yeux fermés et l'esprit pas très clair. Emmett s'approcha de nous pour vérifier dans quel état se trouvait notre pauvre bléssé.

E - Je crois qu'ils te l'ont bien amoché ton chéri !

A - J'en ai bien l'impression...

Je laissais Angela s'occuper d'Eric et me releva pour félicité Emmett du match qu'il venait de faire.

E - Merci ! Et toi jolie photo ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais mis le grappin sur mon frère à l'époque.

B - Crois moi c'est bien plus compliquer que sa en a l'air ! Même moi je ne comprends pas tout.

E - Je vais essayer d'avoir les infos ailleurs alors ! A plus !

Pendant ce temps Angela avait porté laborieusement Eric jusqu'aux gradins. Je la rejoignis pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

A - Merci mais je crois que sa va aller. On va attendre un peu dans les gradins qu'il retrouve un peu ses esprits. Tu peux aller faire un tour si tu veux.

B - Ok je vais aller voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'a faits Jessica.

A - Tu es méchante ! Elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour tout sa !

B - Tu es décidément trop gentille. Heureusement que je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fête est ridicule tout comme ces trophées qu'elle s'apprête à remettre et tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis.

Je commençais à partir quand elle me conseilla d'être gentil avec Jessica. Je me retournais l'air choqué et lui répondis.

B - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis sa, je suis toujours gentil !

A - Mais bien sur !

B - Veille plutôt sur ton chéri toi. A tout à l'heure !

Je repartis vers l'extérieur du stade où Jessica montait sur une estrade pour expliquer le déroulement de sa remise de prix. Et bien sur le premier prix était pour moi en tant que reine de la maladresse avec un clin d'œil au pauvre monsieur du chamboule tout dont la joue virait étrangement au violet. Estimant avoir eux mon compte de ridicule pour la journée et préférant le calme, je m'éclipsai vers le parking et m'assieds sur les marches en béton de l'escalier d'accès au lycée, ma "magnifique" coupe posée a côté de mes pieds. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Un coup d'œil dans cette direction m'apprit que c'était encore une fois Edward.

B - Tu te rends compte que l'on a passé plus de temps ensemble ces deux derniers jours que pendant toutes nos années passées ici ?

Il me regarda un moment en souriant avant de me répondre un peu amusé.

E - C'est vrai.

Il détourna le regard quelques instants pendant lesquels je m'assieds plus confortablement en appuyant mon dos et ma tête sur le muret. De cette façon, j'avais une vue parfaite sur son profil. Je remarquai seulement à ce moment que lui aussi avait hérité d'une des coupes de Jessica, en l'occurrence celle du plus beau mec de la promo. Au bout d'un certains temps, je le vis froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers moi pour me parler.

E – Au fait, tu aurais pu répondre à mon salut tout à l'heure.

B – Désolé, mais je pensais qu'il ne m'était pas destiné.

Ce qui est « légèrement » faux puisqu'il me regardait, mais je m'interrogeais toujours sur son attitude.

E – En principe quand on regarde la personne, c'est pour elle et non son voisin.

B – Mets-toi à ma place. On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole en 4 ans quand nous étions ici. Le soir du bal de promo tu sors de nulle part et m'invite à danser pour t'éclipser de nouveaux. 10 ans plus tard, on reprend les mêmes et on recommence à la différence près que cette fois, j'ai eu droit aux réponses à mes questions. Et aujourd'hui, tu me fais coucou ? Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a un truc qui cloche ?

E – Es-tu toujours aussi directe ?

B – A 28 ans, le jeu du chat et de la souris c'est un peu dépassé.

E – Très bien. Pour le slow d'hier soir, la diffusion de la chanson était un pur hasard. Je n'étais pas loin de toi et je voulais revivre ce moment que j'avais apprécié en ta compagnie. Quand à mon geste de tout à l'heure, ma mère m'a toujours appris à dire bonjour aux personnes que je connaissais.

Il se mit à rigoler en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

E – C'est dingue j'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à me justifier avec toi !

Je baissai la tête et soupira. C'est vrai que j'étais un peu à cran ces derniers jours. Venir à cette réunion ne m'enchantais vraiment pas.

B – Désolé… Tu payes pour ma mauvaise humeur et mon horreur à revenir ici pour cette satanée réunion.

E – Ce n'est rienn je te comprends ! Je ne voulais pas venir non plus, mais Alice est Alice.

A sa manière de dire cette constation, j'eu l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui résister à celle-ci. Même pas son frère !

B – Et en tant que seule fille, vous lui passez tout n'est-ce pas ?

E – Tout à fait. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire traverser le pays pour assister à ce genre de réunion.

B – Tu as préféré l'Est à l'Ouest ?

E – Entre Seattle et New-York pour mon job, je n'ai pas hésité bien longtemps. Les plus grandes éditions sont à New-York.

Oui j'était bien placé pour savoir sa ! Si je savais où lui habitai maintenant, il ne parlait en revanche pas beaucoup de sa famille.

B – C'est sur ! Vous êtes tous parti sur la côte Est ou certains ont préférés resté dans le coin ?

E – Alice et Jazz sont aussi à New-York . Par contre Emmett et Rose ont la bougeotte. Emmett s'occupe de jeunes en difficulté en tant que coach sportif.

B – Sa ne doit pas être facile tout les jours.

E – Le plus difficile est qu'il n'a pas de poste fixe. Il enchaîne les petits contrats. Heureusement se ne sont pas les places qui manquent mais il veut faire un bébé à sa princesse, comme il le dit si bien, donc il cherche du permanent maintenant.

Je n'était pas surprise outre mesure par le fait qu'Emmett continuait dans le sport. Par contre j'avais adoré le surnom qu'il avait donnée à Rosalie. Je ne le pensait pas si romantique.

B – Ok ! Et toi, as-tu trouvé ta princesse ? Dans une ville comme New-York, les jolies filles ne doivent pas manquées.

E – En effet les jolies filles ne manquent pas mais les filles intéressantes se font rares. Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour un changer tout les 15 jours.

B – Donc dois-je en déduire que tu es un brillant éditeur parce que tu te noies dans le travail pour en pas te retrouver trop tôt le soir dans ton bel appartement vide.

E – Ouch. En plein dans le mille…

Sa tentative d'humour ne réussie à faire sourire aucun de nous deux. Son visage se referma, triste et songeur. Moi je le plaignais d'une certaine manière, il n'a toujours pas réussi à refaire confiance aux gens malgré les années.

B – Je n'aurais jamais pensé que malgré toutes ces années, iceman serai toujours là au fond de toi .

Il me regarde, je suppose surpris par l'utilisation de ce voulant pas plus prolonger cette entrevue, je me lève nettoie un peu mon pull, récupère mon trophée et remonte l'escalier vers la fête.

E – Où vas-tu ?

B – Dire à Angela et Eric que je m'en vais. Je n'entends plus Jess beugler le nom des pauvres personnes qui comme nous repartiront avec leur coupe, donc je peux partir sans paraître impolie.

E – Et ensuite ?

B – Faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis mon arrivée. Au revoir Edward.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je poursuivi mon ascension, regagna le stade où je félicitais Jessica pour cette réunion si bien réussie (ironiquement bien sur), saluais les autres en leur promettant de nous revoir et reparti au parking. Edward s'était encore volatilisé bien sur.

Une fois de retour chez Charlie, je vérifiais l'heure pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop tard à Boston et composa le numéro depuis mon téléphone portable. A la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha.

? – Allo ?

B – Allo mon ange, c'est moi.

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous passe par la tête, j'accepte toutes les remarques et je remercie ceux qui me montre les fautes que je peux faire. Je suis vraiment désolé si vous en constatez encore, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux...**

**Bisous et bon début de week-end !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Au dessus des nuages

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je suis impardonnable ! Plus d'un mois sans poster c'est vraiment pas cool… Surtout que le chapitre était prêt sur papier ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'arrivais pas à me motiver pour le recopier. A chaque fois je rallongeais la version papier du chapitre mais jamais sur mon doc Word. M'enfin, n'en parlons le voilà !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Je vous dévoile qui est le fameux ange que Bella appelle et dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin ce que Bella fait comme travail !**

**En attendant ce moment, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui sont venus lire ma fic et qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage par des mises en alertes, en favoris et en postant des reviews. Donc un gros bisou à vous tous !**

_**Rabidou, mathildecullen19, Mrs Esmee Cullen, SparkHeaven, kit3180, , kykyaral, sinzacana, mimi la souris, stephd1, Ophemalaunny, CixiiiO, CarinaLopes17, helimoen, Angel Kido, calimero59, phika17, fifer, Butterflied75, shaushka, Marine7659, Lydie's, Nenette1712, Hatsuline, romance-twilight, lena -lna933-, Idrill, Elizabeth Mary Masen, Grazie, titefred, bixby09, idid55, oliveronica cullen massen, emrokeuz, gistrel, Mariefandetwilight, el0diiii3, Mimia26, Bellaandedwardamour, NanaFreezy, elo-didie, Tinga Bella.**_

_**Mention speciale à Pixie-La-Folle pour ces looooooooooooongues reviews qui me font toujours rigoler ! Bisous !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**

A – Maman !

Adélaïde, mon petit ange. Je ne suis pas à proprement parlé sa mère. On m'a confiée sa garde après la lecture du testament de ses parents qui me désignaient comme tutrice légale pour leur fille. Elle n'avait que 3 ans à l'époque.

B – Comment vas-tu ?

A – Super bien ! On vient de finir un gâteau au chocolat avec tatie.

B – Hum, j'espère que tu m'en garderas une part !

A – Je vais essayer de pas tout mangé alors…

Nous rigolâmes toutes deux en sachant à quel point nous étions aussi gourmande l'une que l'autre dès qu'il était question de chocolat. Alors forcément lui demander de me laisser une part de son gâteau n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire pour elle.

A – Dis. Pourquoi t'as pas appelé avant ?

J'entendais au son de sa voix qu'elle était triste que je ne l'appelle que maintenant deux jours après mon départ.

B – Je sais, je suis désolé mon cœur mais tu sais avec le décalage horaire c'n'est pas facile.

A – Mouai…

B – J'ai quand même le droit à mon bisou ou pas ? » lui demandais-je.

A – Ba oui !

Je l'entendis faire un gros bisou bien bruyant dans le combiné mais je regrettais de ne pas être à ses côtés.

B – Tu me manque mon ange.

A – Toi aussi maman…

B – Je te promets que je rentre bientôt.

A – Comme sa je pourrais te faire plein de bisous et de câlins !

B – Ba y'a intérêt !

Nous rigolions encore quand j'entendis une voiture se garer da ns l'allée. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre me permit de voir la voiture de patrouille.

B – Je vais devoir te quitter Charlie arrive.

A – D'accord.

B – Je te fais plein, plein, plein de gros bisous !

A – Tu rentre vite hein ?

B – Promis.

A – Je te fais de gros bisous aussi.

B – A très vite ! Bisous !

A – Bisous !

A peine la communication coupée, Charlie entrait dans la maison.

C – Bonjour ma grande !

B – Bonjour papa.

Ma voix n'eu pas le ton que j'espérai et mon père se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

C – Adélaïde te manques, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'était pas flic pour rien. Je baissai la tête et jouais avec mon téléphone. Mon père s'installa à coté de moi et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. En appuyant sur une touche, l'écran de mon portable s'alluma et nous pûmes voir la photo de ma fille que j'avais mise en fond d'écran. Elle avait été prise par Angela au dernier anniversaire d'Adélaïde, il y a quelques mois. Nous rions aux éclats, moi la tenant dans mes bras.

B – Tu sais comme je déteste être loin d'elle. Depuis qu'on me l'a confié ce jour là, je ne l'ai jamais quittée plus de 12h.

C – Va la retrouver.

B – Non t'inquiète pas sa va aller et puis je vais rester quelques jours avec toi !

C – Tu reviendras, je ne m'en fais pas. Mais je n'aime pas te voir triste.

B – Je m'en veux de raccourcir mon séjour avec toi.

C – Et moi je ne t'en veux pas. Allez, file faire ta valise.

Je claquai un bisou sur sa joue et me levai du canapé.

B – Merci papa.

Je remontais en quatrième vitesse l'escalier, en faisant bien attention et remis dans ma valise le peu d'affaire que j'avais eu le temps de sortir. Je pris quelques instants pour joindre Angela afin de savoir comment allait Eric et lui annoncer mon départ. Elle me répondit que son chéri s'était remis de ses émotions et me chargeait d'embrasser ma fille dès mon arrivé de sa part. Après un coup d œil rapide dans les pièces pour vérifier que je n'oubliais rien, je rejoignis mon père qui m'attendait à l'entrée.

C – J'ai mis ta valise dans ta voiture.

B – Merci papa.

C – Fais attention à toi sur la route.

B – Je te préviens quand je suis à l'aéroport.

C – D'accord.

B – A bientôt.

C – A bientôt Bella.

Je sautais dans ma voiture et partis pour l'aéroport de Seattle où j'espérais trouver un vol rapidement pour Boston.

Après les 3h30 de route nécessaires, j'arrivai à destination, appelais Charlie pour le rassurer et rendis ma voiture à la société de location. Une fois la chose faite, j'allai voir le tableau d'affichage des départs. La chance me sourie puisqu'un vol partait pour Boston avec une escale à New-York dans 2 heures. Après l'échange de mon billet, il me restait encore 1h30 à patienter.

Je regardais la photo d'Adélaïde sur mon portable, quand une voix m'interpella.

? – Bella ?

Le ton était plutôt incertain et la voix ne me disait rien. Je relevai la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur et eût la surprise de voir devant moi Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale.

B – Alice ?

A – Comment sa va ? On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler se week-end.

B – Euh… Sa va.

Je n'en revenais pas. Alice Cullen était devant moi à me parler comme si nous étions de vieilles copines perdues de vue, ce qui était loin d'être le cas puisque nous ne nous étions jamais adressé la parole.

J'étais toujours perdue dans mes réflexions quand Jasper me tendit la main.

J – Jasper Hale. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi.

Je lui serrai la main par politesse et lui répondis avec un sourire.

B – Comment vous oublier !

Ils me sourirent visiblement amusés par ma remarque. Pour ne pas passer pour une totale andouille, je décidai d'engager la conversation.

B – Vous retournez à New-York ? Edward m'a dit que vous y habitiez.

A – Oui on se lasse vite de Forks. » Me répondit Alice. « Nous revenons parfois pour voir nos parents mais on préfère quand c'est eux qui font le déplacement. Entre New-York et ici, le choix est vite fait !

B – Je comprends tout à fait !

A – Tu habite aussi New-York ?

B – Non, j'ai préféré Boston.

A – C'est sympa aussi.

B – Oui et surtout moins agité qu'a New-York !

Après quelques autres banalités échangées, Jasper m'interrogea sur mon vol.

J – Ton vol est à quelle heure ?

B – 22h30.

A – Mais c'est génial c'est le même que nous ! » S'extasia Alice. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? On allait justement rejoindre les autres.

B – Vous êtes sur que je ne dérangerais pas ?

A – Mais non voyons ! Tsss Allez viens.

A la manière dont elle m'avait regardée, j'avais eu l'impression de lui dire que les éléphants d'Afrique étaient roses… Jasper me fit un sourire encourageant et suivi sa fiancée. Je repris donc ma valise et les suivis dans un autre salon d'attente.

A – Regardez qui on a trouvés en chemin !

Je voyais mon entrée un peu plus discrète mais avec Alice faut pas y compter !

B – Bonsoir.

Rosalie me répondis d'un signe de tête, Emmett me fis un large sourire et Edward retira la veste qui était posée sur le siège à côté de lui pour que je puisse m'assoir.

Em – Tiens Bella ! Eric s'est-il remit de son match ? » Me demanda Emmett.

B – Oui, j'ai parlé à Angela tout à l'heure et il allait beaucoup mieux.

Em – Il devrait se remettre au sport le p'tiot !

B – Il en fait mais entre sa sympathique de collègues et le match de tantôt, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil !

Em – Tu m'étonnes !

J – Y'a pas à dire ça n'a pas l'air d'être des violents !

Nous rigolâmes tous les six quelques instants. Quand nous reprîmes notre sérieux Rosalie m'adressa pour la première fois la parole.

R – Tu es partie bien précipitamment tout à l'heure.

B – Oui, un appel important à passer.

Le ton de ma voix leur fit bien comprendre que le sujet était clos. Les couples se mirent à se parler entre eux nous laissant Edward et moi en dehors de la conversation.

Ed – As-tu trouvée la personne à qui appartenait la photo du bal ?

B – Je dois t'avouer qu'avec le programme de Jessica, j'ai plus passée mon temps à fuir plutôt qu'a mener les recherches.

Ed – Je ne peux absolument pas t'en vouloir !

B – Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne trouverais pas. Certains m'ont laissés leur e-mail, je pourrais toujours leur demander.

Ed – Tiens-moi au courant quand tu sauras. Je suis assez curieux de savoir.

Il chercha dans sa veste et sortit de son portefeuille une carte de visite. Je tiquai sur le nom de la maison d'édition mais ne dis rien.

Ed – Comme sa se sera plus facile.

B – Oui, en effet. Merci.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'appel pour que nous embarquions. Une fois dans l'appareil, le hasard voulu que je me retrouve cernée par les Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice occupés les quatre places centrales, tandis que moi je me retrouvais à leur droite dans les sièges par deux à côté d'Edward. Toutefois, je ne vis pas grands chose du vol, car à peine l'avion dans les airs, que je m'endormie. Je me réveillai qu'à l'annonce de l'hôtesse signalant que nous arrivions bientôt à New-York pour l'escale. Et ce n'est aussi qu'a ce moment, que je me rendis compte qu'au cours de mon somme, ma tête avait glissée sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je me redressais rapidement en me confondant en excuse.

B – Je suis désolée ! Tu aurais du me réveiller !

Ed – T'inquiètes pas, moi je me suis servi de ta tête.

Ca eu moins au moins le don de me faire cesser mon étalage d'excuses !

B – Oh ! Bon ba dans ce cas…

Un peu gênée par la situation, je détournai la tête et vis les autres Cullen nous regarder de manière très peu discrète, mais qui me fit sourire. Placés comme ils étaient, j'avais l'impression d'avoir face à moi les Dalton.

Ed – Ha la la, la famille…

Nous rîmes tout les deux devant leur attitude de commères. J'attendis que les voyageurs qui descendaient ici dégagent le passage pour me décaler et permettre à Edward qui était côté hublot de se lever. Il récupéra une sacoche dans le rangement au dessus de nos sièges et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Pendant ces deux jours nous avions seulement discutés et le voila qui me regardé comme… Ba je n'sais pas comme quoi, mais je sais que c'n'est pas bon du tout ! Du tout, du tout, du tout ! De toute façon, il ne me connait pas, et il ne fallait surtout pas que sa change donc ce serait ridicule ! C'est pourquoi alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise, je lui tends la main.

B – Eh bien à la prochaine !

Surpris par mon geste, il arrête son mouvement d'approche et regarde ma main avant de me la serrer.

Ed – Euh ba oui. A la prochaine.

Le tact et moi on ne fait pas bon ménage… C'est comme hier sur les marches du parking. Je sais que j'aurais du y aller plus doucement mais il ne faut pas que je laisse quelqu'un s'approcher trop près de moi.

Les autres me saluent d'un signe de tête plus ou moins chaleureux pour certains, puis tous vont vers les sorties de l'avion.

Une fois l'avion redécollé, je me mis à penser à ma fille que j'allais pouvoir réveiller et surement ne pas emmener à l'école. Elle qui voulait que je revienne vite va être contente de me trouver à son chevet.

Ses parents étaient Alexis et Maria. Des européens rencontrés à Brown pendant leur séjour d'étude aux États-Unis. Nous avions les même cours et passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Au milieu de notre dernière année, j'avais remarqué que leur attitude l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre avait changée. A force de discuter séparément avec eux, j'avais réussi à les convaincre de se parler de leurs sentiments. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'un court week-end pour se lancer et devenir un couple. Très peu de temps après la remise des diplômes, Maria nous a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. Nous n'avions que vingt deux ans à l'époque mais Alexis avait eu une proposition d'emploi et avait décidé avec Maria de l'accepter et de s'installer définitivement en Amérique. Quelques mois plus tard, Adélaïde voyait le jour et j'avais été désignée marraine de la petite. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère par ses cheveux blonds mais avait les yeux de son père. Nous continuions à nous voir souvent et je suivais avec attention l'évolution de ma filleule. Mais comme tout n'est jamais rose, il a fallu que ce fichu accident survienne. Ils revenaient de balade tous les trois en voiture quand un chauffard à grillé un feu rouge pour venir les percuter sur l'avant droit, ce qui les déporta sur la voie d'a côté où une autre voiture n'eu pas le temps et enfonça le coté gauche de leur véhicule. J'avais été appelée par la police qui avait trouvé mon numéro dans leur papiers, afin d'accompagner Adélaïde qui miraculeusement ne souffrait que de blessures légères aux urgences, et m'occuper des papiers. Je reverrais toujours l'image de leur voiture qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose du capot aux 2 portes avant. Adélaïde à eu une chance inouï de s'en sortir. C'est pourquoi depuis 3 ans j'étais devenue sa seule famille.

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je ne vis pas le temps passé et encore une fois l'hôtesse me sortie de ma rêverie mais pour cette fois annoncer notre arrivée à Boston. Enfin j'allais revoir ma fille ! Je n'avais jamais été séparée d'elle aussi longtemps. En principe, je m'arrangeais toujours pour la prendre avec moi quand j'étais en déplacement. A la descente de l'avion la chance me sourie puisque ma valise était l'une des premières à sortir sur le tapis roulant et je n'attendis qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'un taxi n'arrive. Les quinze minutes qui me séparaient encore de ma fille ne m'avaient parues aussi longues. Quand enfin le chauffeur stoppa la voiture devant mon immeuble, je lui laissai un bon pourboire et pressa le pas jusqu'au hall. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon étage tout en sortant les clés de mon sac. Devant ma porte, j'ouvris doucement la serrure pour ne réveiller personne, referma derrière moi, retira mon manteau et mes chaussures et fila dans la chambre de mon ange. J'ouvris lentement la porte et resta attendrie devant le spectacle devant moi. Adélaïde était couchée dans son lit, un nounours dans les bras, son chiffon sur la tête et une jambe au dessus de sa couette. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'allais m'accroupir face à son petit visage et lui caressais la joue. Il était encore tôt pour la réveiller, mais j'avais tellement hâte de la retrouver que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

B – Mon ange… C'est moi.

Elle grogna en se tournant dans son lit, mais ne se réveilla pas.

B – Boucle d'or, c'est maman.

Elle gémit doucement en se tournant vers moi et ouvrit un œil.

A – Maman ?

B – Oui c'est moi.

Un grand sourire illumina son petit visage encore endormi et elle me tendit les bras. Je la pris avec moi dans mes bras et partie dans ma chambre en la câlinant puis nous recoucha toutes les deux dans mon lit. A peine couchée, elle se blottie contre moi et poussa un log soupir avant de marmonner un « maman » dans son sommeil. Fatiguée par ma pseudo nuit sur l'épaule d'Edward, je lui embrassai le front et m'endormie à ses côtés.

●¸.•*¨*•.¸●

? – Maman ?

Encore à moitié endormie et les yeux fermés, je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi Edward me parlait avec une voix de petite fille en me tapotant la joue de son doigt…

? – Maman ?

Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, un peu éblouie par la lumière du jour. Le temps que mes yeux fassent le point, je tournais la tête pour voir une petite tête blonde me sourire de toutes ses dents.

B – Mon ange !

A – Ouai tu fais plus dodo !

Elle me sauta dessus en rigolant pour me faire un énorme câlin et pleins de bisous.

B – Comme tu m'as manquée !

A – Toi aussi tu m'as manquée maman. J'ai fait plein de truc avec tatie.

B – A bon ? Dis-moi ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

A – Alors attends.

Elle se recula de mes bras et s'assieds en tailleur en face de moi.

A – D'abord…

Et la machine à papoter était lancée ! Elle me racontait toutes les activités, ballades et autres choses qu'elles avaient faites pendant mon absence. Je rigolais avec elle des choses qui l'avait amusées et lui racontais à mon tour ce qui s'était passé à Forks. Elle était très curieuse au sujet d'Edward. Dans sa tête de petite fille de 6 ans, mon bal de fin d'année d'il y a dix ans était un bal de princesses où chacune dansait avec son prince charmant. Alors forcément quand je lui racontai que j'avais dansé deux fois avec Edward, il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour me voir mariée avec lui.

A – C'est ton amoureux et vous allez avoir plein de bébé, c'est sa ?

B – Houlà ! Non, non, non ! Tu vas un peu vite, miss ! C'n'est pas comme sa que sa se passe.

A – Ba zut alors…

B – Pourquoi zut ?

A – Ba toi tu aurais été contente et moi j'aurais eu un papa.

B – Oh…

Dire que je me sentais bête était un euphémisme. Je ne savais pas que ne pas avoir d'homme à la maison l'ennuyait à ce point.

B – Viens là mon ange. Tu te souviens de se que je t'ai déjà dis, non ?

A – Oui. Mon papa et ma maman sont partis au ciel, mais il m'aime très fort et me surveille de là haut.

B – C'est ça ma chérie. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux un papa.

A – Les autres ils vont au parc avec leur papa, ils jouent avec eux et les font voler. Moi mon papa il peut pas faire ça.

B – Je suis désolée…

A – C'est pas ta faute. Et pis t'es là toi !

B – Oui tu m'as et je n'vais pas te lâcher comme ça !

Là-dessus je la poussa sur le lit et la chatouilla pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Quand elle n'en put plus, je m'arrêtai et me coucher à côté d'elle qui vint se blottir dans mes bras. Notre pause câlins fût interrompu par les gargouillis de mon estomac. Nous rigolâmes et partîmes vers la cuisine prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Sur la table trônait déjà croissant, pain grillé, confiture et Nutella. Une boulangerie française s'était installé il y a peu au coin de la rue. Depuis je ne pouvais pas résister à ses croissants à chaque fois que je passais devant.

B – Élisabeth tu es la meilleure !

Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse de la cuisine et nous prépare le repas lorsque je rentrais un peu tard. Élisabeth était une voisine de l'immeuble institutrice à la retraite qui avait craquée sur Adélaïde à son arrivée chez moi et qui m'aidait si je n'arrivai pas à temps pour la récupérer à la sortie de l'école, lors de mes rendez-vous. Grace à son expérience, elle ne manquait jamais d'idées pour divertir ma fille. Je lui avais demandé de la garder chez moi pendant mon voyage à Forks pour ne pas qu'Adélaïde manque de quoi que se soit. Au début, sa générosité m'avait un peu mise mal à l'aise puisque je ne savais pas comment la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour nous, mais elle m'avait répondu que la laisser s'occuper de temps en temps de ma fille était tout ce qu'elle demandait. En plus en faisant plaisir à Élisabeth, je faisais aussi plaisir à Adélaïde qui la considérait un peu comme sa grand-mère.

Elle se retourna vers nous nos bols à la main et les posait sur la table à nos places respectives.

E – Il me semblait bien vous avoir entendu rigoler toutes les deux !

A – C'est maman elle m'a chatouillée !

E – C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas…

B – Au fait, merci de ne pas nous avoir réveillées pour l'école.

E – Quand j'ai vu ta valise dans l'entrée ce matin, je me suis doutée que tu voudrais passer ta journée avec ta fille.

B – Et tu as eu raison. On est vite en manque de ce petit truc !

A – Hé ! Je suis pas un truc !

B – Si. T'es mon p'tit truc à moi !

Je lui fis un gros bisou et nous commençâmes à manger quand Élisabeth se releva pour me tendre mon courrier.

E – Je l'ai pris au passage vu qu'il était passé.

B – T'as laissé les factures, j'espère…

E – Comme d'habitude !

B – Pfff

Je regardais rapidement les enveloppes pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, quand je reconnu le logo de l'une d'entre elle.

B – Qu'est qu'ils me veulent eux ?

E – Mauvaises nouvelles ?

B – Je vais te dire ça.

Je déchirai rapidement l'enveloppe et sortis le courrier. Je le lu attentivement, mais arriver à la fin j'étais complètement démoralisée et laissa tombé ma tête sur mon bras.

B – Pas ça…

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha, j'adore terminer comme ça ! Alors que va-t-il arriver à notre chère Bella... De qui vient cette mystèrieuse lettre ?**

**Autant de question auxquelles vous devrez répondre ! J'attends avec impatiences toutes vos suggestions et idée farfelues ! Allez-y lachez-vous !**

**Bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Visite dans la grosse pomme

**Coucou !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce looooooooooooong moment d'absence. Faute à un gros manque d'inspiration et à un boulot que j'ai trouvé entre temps (enfin des sousous !), j'ai eu énormément de mal à finir ce chapitre. J'ai les idées pour la suite, mais le cheminement reste encore un peu incertain, je change tout le temps d'avis ! Je vous assure que je vais essayer de vous poster la suite plus rapidement, mais je suis totalement incapable de vous dire quand.**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je les lis très attentivement et je vous remercie vraiment pour tous ces messages qui font considérablement plaisir !**

_**Merci pour vos reviews, mis en alerte et favoris à :**_ _**Anonyme08, malintwilight, lyllou42, pneness, kzo, Lotus146, vero32, Kaomisha, Coyal, shaelyce, coeur-de-gael28, Fanoudusud, fanbella, tipiland, Bouclette7, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Liki0da, helimoen, clwea swan-cull**__**en, Mrs Esmee Cullen, amimi31, **__**tit'Abbadon, mimicam, Pixie-La-Folle, xenarielle93, Mariefandetwilight, Lydie's, memette, C**__**arinaLopes17, Mia-shang, lena -**__**lna933-, oliveronica cullen massen, Angele130578, cindygeff, SmileSam, mimie05, calimero59, elo-didie, ebecquereau,**__**aurelie01, Kamirarisa, souriceaux,**__**lili6213, Grazie, Bellaandedwardamour.**_

**Mais bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse enfin découvrir la suite !**** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Je déchirai rapidement l'enveloppe et sortis le courrier. Je le lu attentivement, mais arriver à la fin j'étais complètement démoralisée et laissa tombé ma tête sur mon bras._

_B – Pas ça…_

**Chapitre 5 :**

E – Que se passe-t-il ?

B – Une mauvaise nouvelle.

E – Grave ?

B – Oui et non… J'espérais que pour une fois j'aurais un peu de chance, mais bon.

A – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

B – T'inquiète pas mon ange.

Je remis le courrier dans l'enveloppe et la rassura d'un sourire.

Après notre petit- déjeuner, nous avions passé la matinée dans le parc en face de l'immeuble, Cobley Square. Il n'était pas très grand mais était très agréable et proposait certains soir d'été des rétrospectives de vieux films en noir et blanc.

J'avais libéré Élisabeth pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle mais l'avais invitée à manger avec nous ce soir pour la remercier de s'être occupé de ma fille.

Le midi nous étions rentrées manger à la maison, puis nous avions passé l'après-midi dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

J'étais en train de sortir les ingrédients pour le dessert quand je me rappelai que ma fille avait fait un gâteau au chocolat pendant mon absence.

B – Au fait jeune fille, elle est ou la part de gâteau que tu as fait avec tatie ?

Et là bizarrement, la chipie se mit à rougir et à rigoler derrière ses mains.

A – Euh... Tatie l'as mise au frigo.

Étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le frigo et trouva une petite assiette recouverte de film alimentaire où trônait une toute petite part qu'Élisabeth avait dû me sauver.

B – Et ba dis donc il a l'air d'être vraiment bon son gâteau à tatie ! Tu vas avoir un gros ventre si t'as tout mangé !

Ma fille rigola encore plus et baissa les yeux vers son ventre.

A – Mais non regarde !

Et elle me fit la démonstration qu'elle n'avait pas de ventre en le rentrant au maximum sans respirer. J'éclatai de rire devant sa bouille avant de la chatouiller pour qu'elle respire.

B – C'est bon mon ange tu pourras en remanger. Faudra que je pense à dire merci à Élisabeth.

Celle-ci vint comme prévu à 19h00 et arriva charger de son fameux gâteau qu'elle avait refait pour notre plus grand plaisir. Mon repas, même si ce n'était pas du quatre étoile avait eu aussi son petit succès.

Après avoir couché mon ange, je rejoignît Élisabeth qui avait débarrassé la table et servi 2 cafés.

B – Merci.

Elle me répondit par un sourire et s'installa à coté de moi sur les grands tabourets de mon bar.

E – Allez, raconte moi tout.

B – Je vais devoir faire un saut à New-York dans les prochains jours à cause du départ à la retraite de Silvano.

E – Oh… J'espère que le prochain saura aussi bien tenir sa langue.

Je regardais vers la chambre de mon ange en soupirant.

B – Moi aussi Élisabeth. Moi aussi.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Je venais de déposer ma fille à l'école et étais maintenant dans un taxi pour rejoindre l'aéroport et prendre mon avion en direction de New-York.

Après 1h30 de vol et les différents contrôles, j'arrivais enfin dans le cœur de la grosse pomme. Silvano m'avait prévenu de son prochain départ à la retraite mais j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne serais plus accueillie par ses « Bellissima » et son air charmeur au possible. Aujourd'hui je rencontrais son remplacent. J'espère qu'il restera aussi muet à mon sujet que son prédécesseur l'a toujours été.

Me voilà maintenant devant le building, légèrement hésitante mais à ce stade, je n'ai plus le droit de faire demi tour. Je franchis les doubles portes coulissantes en verre et me dirige directement vers les ascenseurs.

20 étages plus haut et une musique horripilante en tête après, j'arrive enfin à la banque d'accueil où attendait sagement une réceptionniste.

B – Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'éditeur en chef.

R – Bonjour. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

B – Ce ne sera pas la peine il sait que j'arrive.

R – Très bien. Son bureau est à droite au fond du couloir.

B – Merci beaucoup.

Je suivis la direction indiquée et arriva devant ce fameux bureau. Je toquai 2 fois à la porte et attendis l'autorisation d'entrer.

? – Oui.

Allez, je souffle un bon coup et entre.

B – Salut.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne leva la tête qu'a l'entente de ma voix.

? – Bella ?

B – Bonjour Edward.

E – Euh… Bonjour

B – Surpris hein ?

E – C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Je t'en pris assieds toi.

Je pris un siège en face de lui en le remerciant.

E – Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

B – On peut voir ça comme ça…

E – Je suis désolé je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à t'accorder maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On peut déjeuner ensemble si tu es disponible ce midi ?

B – C'est une bonne idée, merci mais je ne viens pas dans un but privé. C'est l'éditeur en chef que je viens voir et ce que j'ai à dire est plutôt délicat.

E – Vraiment ? Je dois bien pouvoir te donner un rendez-vous rapidement alors.

B – Ce ne sera pas la peine, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous.

E – C'est étrange je ne vois ton nom nul part à l'écran.

B – C'est normal mais avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me jure que tout ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau y restera. Je ne suis pas la seule concernée dans cette histoire.

Edward me répondit avec un petit sourire.

E – C'est légal ton truc ?

B – Je t'en pris, soit sérieux un instant et jure le moi.

Le ton que j'avais utilisé du l'intrigué puisque son petit sourire s'évanouit et il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de me répondre.

E – Très bien. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage mais tu as ma parole. Je ne dirai pas un mot.

Je soufflai de soulagement et baissa les yeux sur mes doigts que je triturais dans tout les sens.

B – Personne d'autre ne viendra à ton rendez-vous.

E – Quoi ? Euh mais pourquoi ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

Allez c'est le moment de vérité. Je relevai la tête pour voir un Edward un peu déboussoler et lui dire droit dans les yeux d'une petite voix.

B – Je suis l'auteur que tu attendais.

Sur le coup son manque de réaction me fit un peu peur. Je l'aurais giflé, ça aurait eu le même effet. Puis il reprit la parole en bégayant.

E – Attend, tu… Tu viens de me dire que… que tu serais… Sophie Katz ?

Essayant de sourire, je lui répondis en levant un peu les mains.

B – En chair et en os !

Il ne répondit pas et s'adossa à son fauteuil en plaçant ces mains derrière la tête.

E – Et ba ça alors ! Mais pourquoi tu écris sous un pseudo ? Tes livres ont un énorme succès, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

B – Je n'ai jamais aimé être l'objet de l'attention des autres. J'aime écrire et je pensais que de cette manière je me protégerai un minimum, mais quelqu'un a découvert qui j'étais vraiment. A cette même période, je suis devenue la tutrice légale de ma filleule Adélaïde. Tu as bien sur remarqué que j'avais glissé quelques scènes un peu chaudes dans mes romans. Et bien ce taré s'est juré, je cite, « de développer mon imagination avec lui dès qu'il m'aura mis la main dessus ». Quand Silvano m'a fait part du contenu de la lettre qu'il avait reçu, j'ai déménagé à Boston avec ma fille et l'aide d'Angela et Eric. Ce n'était pas un cas isolé, mais il était le plus virulent dans ces propos et le plus dangereux pour moi vu qu'il avait écrit mon nom et mon prénom dans le courrier. Par la suite, j'ai réussi à obtenir une ordonnance de protection pour qu'il ne nous approche pas et sa parole pour ne pas divulgué mon identité. Depuis j'ai emménagé dans un immeuble avec gardien, je ne suis plus répertoriée dans l'annuaire et je ne viens içi qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Tout se passe par mail ou téléphone.

Edward ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux pendant mon récit. Maintenant, je pense qu'il devait lui falloir quelques instants pour assimiler toute cette histoire. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il reprit la parole.

E – Je comprends mieux. Je t'assure que je ne dirai rien, même à ma famille.

Soulagée, je lui adressé un sourire gratifiant.

B – Merci.

E – Alors comme ça tu es maman ? Ta fille à de la chance de t'avoir.

Un peu confuse je lui demandais pourquoi.

B – Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux.

E – Tu as tout fait pour protéger ta fille de cette histoire ignoble. Je trouve ça courageux de tout lâcher comme ça.

B – N'importe quelle mère aurait fait pareil pour son enfant. Elle avait déjà assez souffert.

E – Quel type d'enfant est-elle ?

Je souris à l'évocation de mon p'tit ange.

B – Elle est adorable ! Très sage, studieuse à l'école et un peu la chouchoute de sa maitresse. Elle adore les câlins, le chocolat et sa peluche, un petit lapin. Elle est aussi très intelligente. Quand j'ai du la recueillir, ça n'a pas été une période très facile pour nous, forcément. J'ai essayé de lui parler avec des mots qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais comment expliquer à une petite fille de 3 ans qu'elle ne verra plus jamais ces parents. Elle à beaucoup pleurer et je n'arrivais pas à la faire parler. Un jour, elle est venue me trouver et m'a demander si j'allais moins l'aimer parce qu'elle pensait toujours à ses parents qui étaient au ciel. Pas la peine de te dire que j'étais plus qu'étonnée. Elle sait que je ne lui interdirais jamais de me parler de ses parents et elle a bien comprit qu'elle ne les verra plus jamais. C'est elle aussi qui à décidé de m'appeler maman. Je pense qu'elle en avait besoin.

E – C'était pour elle ce fameux coup de téléphone que tu devais passer à Forks.

B – Oui. Je ne la quitte que très rarement pendant plusieurs jours, alors dans ces cas là on est aussi mal l'une comme l'autre.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques instants avant de sourire.

E – Et ba ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

B – Oui je comprends que tu puisses être surpris.

E – En tout cas ça à l'air de te réussir cette vie. Tu es rayonnante !

Son compliment me chauffa les joues.

B – Merci. C'est vrai que même si tout ça était pour le moins inattendue, je suis heureuse que cela me soit arrivé.

E – Et sur un point de vue plus professionnel, comment vous étiez-vous organiser avec Silvano ?

B – Toutes les semaines, je lui envoyais les nouvelles pages par mail avec mes questions et mes commentaires. Quand le problème nécessitait une réponse plus approfondie, on se fixait un rendez-vous téléphonique et on en discutait.

E – On va garder ce système mais plutôt que ce soit toi qui te déplace, on fera le contraire je viendrai à Boston.

B – Ce ne sera pas trop contraignant pour toi ? Parce que sinon…

Il ne me laissa pas finir et leva les mains pour me faire taire.

E – Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Les frais de déplacement sont là pour ça et ça t'évitera de devoir laisser ta fille.

J'étais vraiment touchée qu'il me propose cela. Il est vrai que je venais de lui dire que je détestais laisser Adélaïde mais ce n'était pas dans ce but.

B – Oh ! Euh ba dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Merci beaucoup.

E – J'imagine ce que ce doit être de se séparer de son enfant. Même si parti comme je suis, je ne risque pas de connaître ça de sitôt !

B – C'est parce que tu ne t'en donne pas les moyens. Tu dois bien recevoir des invitations ou recevoir des propositions.

E – Bien sûr que ça m'arrive, mais on ne peut pas dire que les personnes à l'origine de ces invitations soit très… attrayantes.

La grimace sur la fin de sa phrase me fit penser qu'il avait du avoir des mauvaises expériences. J'en profitai donc pour le charrier un peu.

B – A ba forcément si tu fais le difficile !

E – Je ne suis pas difficile ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir greluche qui passe pendue à mon bras.

Oula fallait pas le chatouiller le petit père ! Je rigolai une fois sa petite tirade finie.

B – Je plaisante ! C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir des critères ! Et dans cette ville tu as intérêt vu tout ce qu'il y a ! Je me souviens de la voisine que j'avais quand j'habitais encore içi, c'était phénoménal !

E – Tu sais que c'n'est pas gentil de se moquer de son éditeur en chef !

B – Mais bien sur ! Pour moi tu resteras avant tout Edward Cullen.

E – Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir travailler avec toi Bella.

B – Moi aussi Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant pendant quelques instants. Puis voyant l'heure à la pendule accrochée sur un mur de son bureau, je lui rappelai sa proposition de déjeuner.

E – Excuse moi je manque à mon devoir de célébrer cette nouvelle collaboration en bon et due forme.

B – C'est-à-dire ?

Je craignais qu'il ne veuille m'emmener dans un restaurant hors de prix, servant des vins français de grand luxe. Après tout j'étais l'une de leurs meilleurs auteurs.

E – Hot dog à Central Park ?

B – Parfait !

C'est ainsi que nous sommes partis déjeuner en rigolant du hasard qui pour la deuxième fois nous a réunit 10 ans après nous avoir séparés.

* * *

**Et voila enfin le métier de Bella est dévoilé ! Beaucoup je suppose avait deviné, mais la suite va être un ch'touille différente… Il doit surement y avoir pas mal de fautes qui ont du se glisser dans ce chapitre donc je vous demande pardon et promis je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.**

**J'espère que la suite arrivera plus rapidement quand même ! ^^**

**Bisous !**


End file.
